Second Life
by SkCwan
Summary: [Edit beberapa, karena kemarin amburadul:v] Maaf kalo judul agak aneh / "Baiklah, peach. Kau mau aku 'menggagahimu' disini hm?," "Aku harap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu, adikku….." "Gege, aku mencintaimu.. Sangat mencintaimu.. Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi dari hidupmu kan? Baiklah aku akan menurutinya.." ChanTao slight ChanBaek HunHan


Hai, saya bawa FF lagi nih xD

FF H/C pertama saya sekaligus FF Terpanjang pertama saya xD

Semoga kalian suka^^

Pairnya siapa? Ada deh xD kan di summary udah di jelaskan..

Ohya sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk:

_Jenny, wiendzbica, Guest, Guest, hanasukie, ChwangKyuh EvilBerry, Jae sekundes, rinayunjaerina, InspiritBlue, danactebh, kim kyusung, Clein cassie, boojoongie, dan para silent riders yang saya cintai._

Ohya, buat yang tanya facebook saya: facebook {dot} com {garis miring} sakti {dot} saktii

Oke terimakasih, ini dia FF nya:*

Jangan lupa review^^

* * *

><p>Tittle : Second Life<p>

Cast : Huang Zi Tao | Park Chan Yeol | Support Cast.

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Summary : Maaf kalo judul agak aneh | _"Baiklah, peach. Kau mau aku 'menggagahimu' disini hm?," _ | _"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu, adikku….." _| "Gege, aku mencintaimu.. Sangat mencintaimu.. Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi dari hidupmu kan? Baiklah aku akan menurutinya.." | "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan akan menikahimu dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, selamanya..," | Rapper EXO K X Magnae EXO M

Keterangan : _italic, _masa lampau.

* * *

><p><em>Seoul, 14 Februari 2014.<em>

_Di malam yang dingin, di sebuah taman, terlihat seorang namja manis yang tengah duduk menunggu seseorang, sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu, namun orang yang sedang ia tunggu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya._

"_Baby, mianhae, ne? maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi ada urusan.," sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum lembut saat pemilik suara tadi tengah memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang._

"_Tidak apa, yeollie ge. Ayo sini duduk di sebelahku.," ujar sang namja manis._

_Pria yang tadi tengah memeluknya dari belakang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya._

"_Apa kau sudah lama menungguku disini, Tao?," Tanya pria yang ada disamping namja manis tersebut._

"_Ah, tidak juga kok. Hanya menunggu satu jam sampai Chanyeol gege datang.," jawab namja manis yang bernama 'Tao'._

"_Satu jam itu waktu yang lama, peach~," ucap namja tampan yang bernama 'Chanyeol', ia mencubit pipi 'kekasihnya' dengan gemas. Kekasih, ya? Iya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah bersama sejak 2 tahun._

_Tao melepaskan cubitan Chanyeol, ia mem-pout-kan bibirnya, merasa kesal dengan Chanyeol._

"_Jangan terlalu sering mencubit pipiku, ge. Nanti pipiku bertambah gembul.," ujar Tao._

_Chanyeol tersenyum, ia beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Tao-nya. Chanyeol mengusap pipi Tao dengan lembut, kemudian Chanyeol membawa tubuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya._

_Tao pun juga ikut tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Lama mereka berpelukan, sampai Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan membawa tubuh Tao ke pangkuannya._

_Kini posisi mereka seperti seorang Ibu yang tengah mendudukkan anaknya di atas pangkuannya. Tubuh Tao yang dipangku oleh Chanyeol dengan wajah yang saling bertatapan._

"_Baby, kau tahu tidak? -" tangan Chanyeol bergerak turun mengelus pantat milik Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya yang membuat dirinya melayang. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti._

"_- Tubuhmu begitu indah, wajahmu yang manis, dan juga desahanmu yang begitu erotis. Aku menginginkanmu, sayang.," lanjut Chanyeol, ia mencium leher Tao, melumatnya, kemudian menghisap leher itu dengan kuat sehingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah._

"_A-arghh.. T-tapi, ini masih di taman, ge~ unghh.," desah Tao saat Chanyeol mulai membuka jaket beserta baju yang di kenakan olehnya._

_Chanyeol melihat ke arah sekitar, sepi, tidak ada siapa pun, ditambah dengan lampu berwarna kuning yang menjadi satu satunya penerangan di taman ini, begitu menguntungkan bagi Chanyeol._

"_Tenang saja, sayang. Disini hanya ada kita berdua, tidak akan ada yang melihat aktivitas kita.," ujar Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol mencium bibir Tao dengan lembut, reflek Tao mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memeluk pinggang Tao,sesekali Chanyeol meremas pantat milik Tao,  
>Ciuman lembut Chanyeol berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Tao pun juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol, ia membalas lumatan Chanyeol dengan kasar.<em>

_Chanyeol menyeringai di sela sela 'kegiatan bibir' mereka. Tangannya mulai melepas celana yang di gunakan oleh Tao._

"_Ungghhh, ge~ Ahhhh.," desah Tao saat tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas miliknya._

_Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan kini ciumannya berpindah pada dada milik Tao, ia mengulum nipple kanan Tao, sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memainkan nipple sebelah kiri milik Tao.  
>Merasa sudah puas dengan nipple kanan Tao, Chanyeol berpindah pada nipple sebelah kiri Tao.<em>

"_Ouhhh~ g-gege… Uhmmm ssshhhh..," Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Chanyeol menggigit dan menghisap kedua nipplenya dengan kuat secara bergantian._

_Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia memperhatikan wajah Tao. Mata terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka, begitu menggoda._

_Chanyeol membuka bajunya sendiri, ia tersenyum saat Tao tengah memperhatikan otot otot perutnya. Tubuh Chanyeol begitu sempurna, itulah yang ada di pikiran Tao._

_Membayangkan kalau Chanyeol tengah menggagahinya di taman ini begitu membuat nafsu Tao memuncak, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan teduh. Chanyeol sangat hafal jika Tao-Nya sedang sangat ingin disentuh olehnya mala mini._

"_Baiklah, peach. Kau mau aku 'menggagahimu' disini hm?," Tanya Chanyeol, ia membelai pipi Tao dengan lembut.  
>Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, tangan Tao mulai mengelus dada bidang milik Chanyeol.<em>

"_Kau ingin melakukannya mala mini? Di taman ini?," Tanya Chanyeol lagi, kali ini tangannya mulai mengelus punggung milik Tao.  
>Tao menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, tangan Tao yang semula berada di dada bidang milik Chanyeol kini tengah beralih ke perut sixpack milik Chanyeol.<em>

_Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat, menikmati sentuhan lembut kekasihnya._

"_Baiklah, tapi kau harus melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku menjadi __**buas**__.," ucap Chanyeol._

_Tao menyeringai dan mengangguk pasti, "Baiklah, jika itu yang gege inginkan.,"_

_Tao mulai berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan selangkangan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kekasihnya itupun segera membuka kedua pahanya dengan lebar. Chanyeol ingat kalau Tao pernah berkata bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai __**lollipop **__milik Chanyeol, rasanya sangat enak. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan ia dapat melihat kekasihnya sedang membuka celananya._

_Setelah celana milik Chanyeol berhasil di lepas oleh Tao, kini Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana dalam, sama seperti Tao._

"_Hmm, gege~ __**lollipop **__nya sudah berdiri, ya..," ucap Tao. Tangannya mengelus elus sesuatu yang sudah tegang di balik celana dalam milik Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, "Hmmm.. kau mau <em>_**lollipop **__mu sekarang, peach?," Tanya Chanyeol.  
>Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Tao membuka celana dalam milik Chanyeol, kemudian Tao bisa melihat <em>_**lollipop **__kesayangannya._

_Tao menggenggam junior besar dan panjang milik Chanyeol, Tao mulai mengocok junior tersebut dengan tempo yang beraturan. Mulutnya mengecup twinball milik Chanyeol bahkan sesekali ia menjilat dan menggigit twinball tersebut._

"_Ahhh, goodboy.. Teruslah, peach.. Ohhh.. masukkan juniorku ke dalam mulutmu.. Emm," desah Chanyeol, tangan Chanyeol meremas rambut milik Tao._

_Tao mulai memasukkan junior milik Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, memang tidak sepenuhnya masuk karena mengingat ukuran junior tersebut sangatlah besar.  
>Tao mengemut junior milik Chanyeol dengan tempo yang sedang, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggelitik twinball milik Chanyeol.<em>

"_Mhhh… Mhhh…" Tao mengulum ujung junior milik Chanyeol, sesekali ia hisap lubang cum milik Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengocok batang junior milik Chanyeol._

"_Ahhh, good… Ehhmmmm… Shhhhhit!," racau Chanyeol, ia begitu suka dengan permainan mulut kekasihnya. Chanyeol memegang kepala Tao dengan erat kemudian ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menyodok mulut Tao dengan junior bigsize miliknya, memaksa Tao agar menelan semua junior miliknya._

"_Uhkk!," Tao sedikit tersedak saat junior milik Chanyeol menubruk tenggorokannya, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Tao mulai mengeluarkan juniornya sendiri dan mulai mengocoknya dengan cepat._

_Chanyeol terus menyodok mulut Tao dengan juniornya, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, meracaukan kata kata yang tidak jelas. Sedangkan Tao hanya memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menghisap junior milik Chanyeol, tangannya masih terus mengocok juniornya sendiri hingga…_

_CROTT.._

_CROTT._

_CROTT.._

_Klimaks pertama untuk Tao._

_Chanyeol melepaskan juniornya dari mulut Tao, Tao mengerang kecewa, padahal ia ingin __**minum susu.**_

"_Haha, ayo kemari, sayang.," Chanyeol berucap sambil menuntun Tao agar duduk di pangkuannya lagi._

_Tao mem-pout-kan bibirnya, "Gege curang, padahalkan Tao mau hmppfftt—" ucapan Tao terpotong karena Chanyeol tiba tiba melumat bibir Tao dengan kasar.  
>Tao mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, ia memiringkan kepalanya bertujuan untuk memperdalam lumatan Chanyeol.<em>

_Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuh Tao, masih dengan melumat bibir Tao, Chanyeol mengarahkan junior miliknya kedalam hole milik Tao._

_Tao mencengkram bahu Chanyeol saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat besar memasuki hole miliknya._

_Chanyeol menghentakkan junior miliknya hingga tertanam sempurna di dalam hole milik Tao._

"_Ngghhh!," teriakan Tao tertahan karena bibirnya masih di sandera oleh bibir Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dengan Tao, bibirnya kini kembali menelusuri leher indah dan bahu mulus milik Tao. Tao menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher milik Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol menghentak hentakan miliknya kedalam hole milik Tao. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior milik Tao._

"_A-arghhh disana ge! Ungghhh f-fasterrr~" teriak Tao saat Chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya._

_Chanyeol mempercepat tempo hentakannya hingga badan Tao menggelinjang kenikmatan.  
>Chanyeol terus menggenjot hole milik Tao dengan tempo yang sangat cepat hingga..<em>

"_A-arghhh gege~ T-tao mau kelluarrhhh aahhh~,"_

_Crottt…  
>Crott..<br>Crott._

Klimaks kedua untuk Tao.

_Chanyeol berdiri, kedua tanggannya menyangga tubuh Tao agar tidak jatuh.  
>Rupanya Chanyeol ingin mengganti gaya bercinta mereka, posisi mereka saat ini adalah Tao yang setengah duduk di bangku taman dengan kedua kakinya yang berada di pundak Chanyeol, sedangkan posisi Chanyeol saat ini berdiri, masih tetap dengan junior yang menyatu di hole milik Tao.<em>

_Chanyeol kembali menggenjot hole Tao dengan kasar, bibirnya kembali menyandera bibir Tao_

_Kecup, Lumat, Gigit, Sedot._

_Itulah yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada bibir Tao. Genjotan yang pada awalnya kasar kini bertambah kasar._

"_A-arrghhh ge- Ungghhhh Ssshhh.. MMhhhhh…" racau Tao, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, ia membusungkan dadanya saat Chanyeol dengan nikmat mencium, menjilat, dan menyedot nipplenya._

"_A-agghhhh.. Tao mau.. Uhmmm.. Ahhhh"_

_Crottt…  
>Crottt..<br>Crottt._

_Klimaks ketiga untuk Tao._

_Chanyeol mencabut junior nya dari hole milik Tao. Tao hendak protes, tetapi hal itu diurungkannya karena Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menungging.  
>Tao tersenyum kemudia ia menunggingkan badannya.<br>Posisi mereka saat ini adalah __**doggy style.**_

_Lagi, Chanyeol menggagahi tubuh Tao.  
>Kecup sana sini, Jilat sana sini, Gigit sana sini, dan Sedot sana sini.<em>

_Genjotan Chanyeol semakin brutal dan liar.  
>Setiap Tao mendesah pasti Chanyeol akan semakin gila.<em>

_Chanyeol terus menggenjot hingga dirinya merasakan sebentar lagi akan klimaks.._

_Hingga pad akhirnya…_

"_GEGEEE~….,"  
>"TAOOO~…,"<em>

_CROTTT… CROTTTT… CROTTTT…  
>CROTTT… CROTTT… CROTT…<em>

_Keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan, Chanyeol menumpahkan begitu banyak cairannya di dalam hole milik Tao._

_Klmaks empat kali untuk Tao. Dan satu kali untuk Chanyeol. Hebat!_

_Chanyeol mencabut juniornya dari dalam hole milik Tao, ia segera memakai kembali pakaiannya. Begitu juga dengan Tao._

_Setelah keduanya sudah berpakaian dengan rapi, barulah Chanyeol memeluk dan mencium bibir Tao dengan lembut._

"_Thank you, peach. Kau begitu sempurna.," ucap Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sedikit merona mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu lalu._

"_Sama-sama, gege.," jawab Tao._

_Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo aku antar pulang.,"_

"_Oh iya ge, Happy anniversary yang ke 2 tahun.," ucap Tao._

* * *

><p><em>Di kediaman keluarga Park, 20 Februari 2014.<em>

_Sore itu, seluruh keluarga Park berkumpul di ruang keluarga._

"_Ada apa mengumpulkan kita semua, daddy?," Tanya si sulung Park –Park Min Seok-_

"_Ah, begini. Minseok, bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Jongdae?," Tanya sang Ayah._

"_Baik-baik saja, daddy. Dia sangat romantis," jawab Minseok._

"_Nah, Chanyeol. Umurmu sekarang sudah berapa tahun?," Tanya sang Ayah kepada si Bungsu._

"_dua puluh tujuh tahun, dad. Kenapa?," jawab Chanyeol._

"_Hmm, begitu, ya.. Sebenarnya ini tentang perjodohan.," ucap sang Ayah._

_Mendengar kata 'perjodohan' mau tak mau Chanyeol menatap sang Ayah._

"_Apa? Siapa yang akan dijodohkan?," Tanya Chanyeol._

"_Tentu saja kau, nak.," sahut sang Ibu._

"_A-apa? Aku tidak mau! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku punya pilihan sendiri!," bentak Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, perjodohan? Apa apaan itu hah? Chanyeol mencintai Tao, ia sudah berjanji akan menikahi Tao. Dan sekarang? Apa ini? Dia akan di jodohkan? Oh tidak!_

_Minseok juga terkejut, bagaimana bisa adiknya dijodohkan? Bukankah Chanyeol pernah bercerita kalau dia sudah punya kekasih? Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasih Chanyeol kalau sampai ia tahu Chanyeol akan menikah dengan orang lain?_

"_Tidak bisa begitu, daddy. Chan sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi sebaiknya—" _

"_Oh kekasih ya? Siapa nama kekasihmu itu?.," potong sang Ayah._

"_Namanya Wu Zi—"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini.," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, ia bingung. Ia tahu watak Ayahnya, Ayahnya memilik ambisi yang sangat besar, kemauannya harus tercapai, jika ada yang menghalangi keinginannya, maka ia akan melenyapkan penghalang itu. Dan ia tidak mau Tao-Nya berakhir seperti itu._

_Minseok yang merasa perkataannya dari tadi di potong oleh Ayah dan juga Adiknya merasa kesal, terutama pada Adiknya. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima perjodohan ini? Bagaimana nasib kekasihnya?_

"_Baiklah, besok kau akan bertemu dengan calon istrimu. Namanya Kim Baekhyun. Satu minggu ke depan kau akan menikah dengannya. Ini semua demi perusahaan kita, jadi daddy harap kau tidak mengecewakan keluarga Park.," ucap sang Ayah kemudian meninggalkan ruang keluarga._

"_Maafkan mommy, mommy tidak bisa ikut campur disini.," sang Ibu ikut meninggalkan ruangan keluarga itu setelah sebelumnya mengelus putranya dengan sayang._

_Setelah kedua orang tua nya pergi, barulah Minseok angkat bicara._

"_Aku harap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu, adikku. Kau pasti akan tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai. Apapun yang terjadi, jalani semuanya. Kau harus memilih salah satu. Kekasihmu atau Calon istrimu. Jika kau memilih kekasihmu, katakan dengan tegas di depan daddy nanti. Tapi, jika kau memilih calon istrimu, putuskan kekasihmu dan jalani rumah tanggamu meskipun kau sama sekali tidak mencintai calon istrimu.," ucap Minseok, ia menepuk pundak adiknya dengan pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian._

_Chanyeol termenung, ia bingung. Ia begitu takut meninggalkan Tao, 2 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Ia tidak sanggup melakukan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keputusan ada di tangannya. Biarlah besok ia yang memutuskan._

* * *

><p><em>Pagi hari, pukul 09:00 KST.<em>

_Chanyeol sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang namja manis, tetapi menurut Chanyeol, Tao-Nya lah yang paling manis.  
>Tadi pagi keluarga Kim datang ke rumah, ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan jalan. Chanyeol hanya menurut saja.<em>

_Tao? Chanyeol sengaja menonaktifkan handphone-nya, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Sosok Baekhyun memang manis, tetapi satu yang membuat Baekhyun kalah dengan Tao. Baekhyun angkuh, dan tidak bisa mengerti akan dirinya. Seperti tadi saat Chanyeol berjalan jalan di taman dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun selalu merengek minta di gendong. Chanyeol menolaknya, ia berkata bahwa dirinya lelah, tetapi Baekhyun tetap memaksa dan akhirnya Chanyeol menurutinya._

"_Yeollie~," Baekhyun menggeliat manja di lengan Chanyeol. Keduanya kini sedang duduk di bangku taman, bangku taman yang sempat menjadi saksi bisu kisah percintaannya dengan Tao-Nya._

"_Iya, Baek? Ada apa?," Tanya Chanyeol.  
>"Tidak, hanya saja kau dari tadi melamun.," jawab Baekhyun, ia mengembungkan pipinya.<em>

_Chanyeol persenyum, kemudian ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol punhanya bisa tersenyum malu.  
>Wajah Baekhyun yang merona, mengingatkannya pada sosok Tao. Secara tidak sadar, Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan lama.<br>Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan Chanyeol,._

"_Yeollie-ge?,"_

_DEG! Chanyeol tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sekitar lima langkah darinya, ia bisa melihat sosok Tao yang terdiam, begitu juga Baekhyun, ia ikut menolehkan kepalanya pada Tao._

"_Siapa dia, yeollie?," Baekhyun bertanya, tangannya mengelus rahang Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terdiam, ia masih menatap Tao. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berlari dan memeluk Tao-Nya. Tapi entah kenapa, saraf tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak untuk kerja sama._

"_Dia hanya mantan kekasihku, Baekki-ah.," jawab Chanyeol. Tao mendengarnya, mendengar bahwa Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai 'mantan kekasih'. Tao ingin berlari, tapi kakinya sangat susah untuk di gerakkan. Tao menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum yang begitu tulus. Apakah ini adalah akhir dari kisah cintanya? Entahlah, Tao sudah pasrah._

_Tao berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh menangis disini._

"_Hallo, Namaku Wu Zi Tao. Hehe, benar. Aku adalah mantan kekasih dari Chanyeol ge, tapi kami sekarang hanya sebatas teman. Kau siapanya?," Tanya Tao setelah ia mengenalkan siapa dirinya, senyum masih setia menghiasi wajahnya, tetapi senyum itu bukanlah sebuah senyum tulus, melainkan sebuah senyum yang di paksakan._

"_Oh, kau mantannya? Aku sarankan kau jangan dekat dekat dengan __**calon suamiku **__lagi, namaku Kim Baekhyun, tapi sebentar lagi namaku akan berubah menjadi Park Baekhyun.," ucap Baekhyun, kentara sekali nada bicaranya itu sangatlah angkuh._

_Tao terdiam, senyumnya perlahan memudar. Ia menatap Chanyeol, berharap bahwa itu adalah kebohongan, atau mungkin ia lupa hari ini ulang tahunnya? Atau April Mop? Namun hasilnya nihil, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk, wajahnya datar.  
>Tidak! Itu bukan Chanyeol-Nya! Itu orang lain! Tao berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, namun…<em>

"_Iya, dia calon istriku. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di dalam lembaran hidupku yang baru.," ucap Chanyeol, nadanya sangat dingin._

_Hancur sudah pertahanan Tao, harapannya untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol sudah tiada lagi. Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya pergi, bukan? Dan itu artinya Chanyeol sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi._

_"enam hari lagi kami akan menikah, aku harap kau datang.," ucap Chanyeol kemudian ia mencium bibir Baekhyun, melumat bibir itu dengan kasar._

"_Baiklah.," hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Tao, ia berbalik kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia sudah tidak sanggup, Chanyeol gege-Nya yang biasa tersenyum padanya kini berubah menjadi dingin, Chanyeol gege-Nya yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta dan kelembutan kini berubah menjadi tatapan dingin, Dan… Bibir Chanyeol gege-Nya yang biasa menciumnya kini telah mencium bibir yang lain._

_Kepingan demi kepingan memori dirinya bersama Chanyeol gege-Nya terus berputar.  
>Awal pertemuan mereka di taman, Saat Chanyeol gege-Nya menembaknya di taman, Setiap anniversary mereka rayakan di taman, bahkan mereka pernah bercinta di taman, dan sekarang… mereka mengakhiri semuanya di taman yang sama juga..<em>

_Tao masuk ke dalam apartement nya,, mengunci pintu apartemen tersebut.  
>Tao menangis, tangisan yang begitu memilukan.<br>Ia mengambil bingkai foto yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, ia memandang fotonya bersama Chanyeol gege-Nya. Foto yang saat itu tengah di ambil di sebuah taman saat anniversary ke-2 mereka, Tao mengusap wajah Chanyeol gege-Nya di foto itu. Chanyeol gege-Nya yang tengah tersenyum kea rah kamera._

"_Hiks.. mana janjimu ge? Hiks.. hiks.. K-kau hiks.. Kau berbohong.. Kau bilang ak-kan hiks.. menikah denganku.. Hiks.. t-tapi hik-hiks hiks.. kau menikah dengan orang lain.. Hiks.. Kau jahat hiks.. hiks.. Jahat.." Tao mencengram kuat dadanya yang begitu sakit. Ia meletakkan kembali bingkai foto tersebut pada tempatnya semula._

"_Hiks… Apa kekuranganku, ge? Hiks.. Aku memberikan hik-hiks hiks.. semuanya kepadamu.. hiks.. t-tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini?,"_

* * *

><p><em>Malam hari, 26 Februari 2014.<em>

_Apartemen milik Tao._

_Apartemen yang tidak begitu mewah, bisa dibilang sederhana. Di dalam apartemen tersebut hanya ada satu orang, Wu Zi Tao. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, saat itu dirinya berumu 5 tahun. Gegenya, Wu Yi Fan meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan juga, saat itu dirinya berumur 10 tahun._

_Besok adalah hari pernikahan__**nya, **__dan Tao sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ia tersenyum, tetapi pandangannya kosong. Di sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan benda tajam, apa dia di lukai oleh orang lain? Tidak, dialah sendiri yang melukai tubuhnya._

_Ia mendekatkan handphone nya pada mulutnya,_

"_27 Februari, kau akan menikah, ya, ge?  
>Ku ucapkan selamat, semoga kau bisa bahagia<br>Gege, maaf.." Tao menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tidak boleh nangis._

_"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang di hari pernikahanmu..  
>Maaf, maafkan aku..<br>Aku ucapkan terimakasih..  
>Terimakasih sudah memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku.." Tao mendongakkan wajahnya, berharap air matanya tidak tumpah.<em>

_"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang bagus..  
>Karena memang hanya ini yang aku punya.." Tao menatap lurus ke depan.<em>

_"Gege, aku mencintaimu..  
>Sangat mencintaimu..<br>Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi dari hidupmu kan?  
>Baiklah aku akan menurutinya.." Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya.<em>

"_Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, ge..  
>Saranghae.." Tao tersenyum, air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya.<em>

_"Kini aku bisa merasakan apa itu cinta..  
>Apa itu patah hati..<br>Apa itu kehilangan..  
>Apa yang namanya kesakitan..<br>Terimakasih..  
>Selamat, gege." Kemudian Tao tersenyum, ia lega sudah mengungkapkan semuanya. Semoga Chanyeol bisa bahagia.<em>

_Ia mengirim pesan kepada tetangganya,_

_**To: Sehunoh**_

_**Hunni, besok pagi kau ke apartemenku ya? Ambil bingkisan warna biru di sebelah tempat tidurku, kemudian berikan pada Chanyeol-ge, Arra? Aku minta maaf kalo aku pernah membuatmu marah. Saranghae 3**_

_**Fr: WuTao.**_

_Setelah pesan itu terkirim, barulah Tao memasukkan handphone nya ke dalam kotak berwarna biru, di dalam kotak itu juga berisi banyak kenangannya bersama Chanyeol gege.  
>Kemudian ia menatap foto keluarganya, ia tersenyum sangat tulus.<em>

"_Mungkin caraku ini memang salah.. Tapi aku akan menyusul kalian.. Tunggu aku, mom, dad, gege..," Tao berucap diiringi dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus._

_Ia membuka lacinya, kemudian mengambil sesuatu. Tao menatap obat yang ada di tangannya, tersenyum kecil kudian ia meminum obat itu.  
>Tak lama kemudian tubuh Tao mengejang, lalu terjatuh. Tao memejamkan matanya, senyumnya masih mengembang.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Di lain tempat,<em>

_Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hatinya tiba tiba terasa kosong. Firasatnya buruk, hati kecilnya berkata ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada Tao. Setelah kejadian di taman waktu itu, ia tidak pernah melihat Tao lagi. Jujur saja, ia sangat khawatir. Apa Tao sudah makan? Apa Tao sudah mandi? Apa Tao baik baik saja? Apa—Apa Tao masih hidup? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menepir pemikiran terakhirnya. Ia berharap Tao baik baik saja._

* * *

><p><em>27 Februari 2014, Pagi Hari.<em>

_Sehun sedang menuju ke rumah Tao, ia semalam mendapat pesan dari hyung tersayangnya itu. Dari semalam perasaan Sehun tidak enak, ia merasa aneh dengan pesanTao-hyung Nya, karena jarang sekali Tao-hyung Nya mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' kepadanya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi._

_Sehun sudah sampai di depan apartemen milik Tao, ia melihat kea rah jam tanganya, pukul 07:00.  
>Sehun mengetuk pintu apartemen milik Tao, tidak ada sahutan.<br>Sehun mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.  
>Berkali kali Sehun mengetuk pintu itu, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.<em>

_CEKLEK_

_Tidak dikunci? Ah, biarlah. Tao hyung-Nya memang ceroboh. Ia masuk kedalam apartemen itu setelah menutup pintu.  
>Perasaan Sehun bertambah kacau saat dirinya sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Tao.<br>Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh knop pintu kamar Tao, memejamkan mata kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu._

_Sehun membuka matanya, tidak ada apa apa._

"_Hyung? Tao hyung? Kau dimana?,"_

_Sehun melihat kotak berwarna biru itu, ia mengambil kotak itu. Namun dirinya merasa ada yang ganjil.  
>Sehun melangkah ke bagian kiri tempat tidur dan..<em>

"_TAO HYUNG!,"_

_Sehun berteriak saat dirinya menemukan Tao dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, pil obat yang berceceran, tubuh Tao yang tengkurap ditambah kulitnya yang pucat._

_Sehun berlutut, ia membalikkan tubuh Tao, dan.. Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Di mulut Tao ada busa berwarna putih, dan jangan lupakan kulit Tao yang semakin pucat. Sehun menepuk pipi Tao dengan keras._

"_Hyung! Hey! Bangun, hyung!," Sehun mulai ketakutan saat Tao tidak membuka matanya, ia takut, sangat takut jika namja manis di depannya ini meninggal._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung membopong tubuh Tao ke dalam mobilnya, Sehun masuk ke dalam apartement itu lagi untuk membereskan pil yang berceceran dan mengambil bingkisan biru tersebut, ia tidak sengata melihat kea rah kalender milik Tao, __**27 Februari – Chanyeol's Wedding.**_

_Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ia tahu sekarang apa yang menyebabkan Tao seperti ini._

_Pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di hadiri oleh banyak orang, banyak pejabat tinggi juga yang ikut datang._

_Baekhyun terlihat begitu bahagia, namun tidak untuk Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan akan kesedihan, ia mencari cari seseorang yang sepertinya tidak datang._

"_**Tao, kau dimana? Kau bilang akan datang, tapi kemana kau? Aku merindukanmu, peach.." **__ujar Chanyeol dalam hati._

_Di rumah sakit,_

"_Tidak! Hanni hyung, kau bohong, kan? Tao hyung masih hidup kan? Jangan bohong, hyung!," amarah Sehun memuncak saat dokter muda ber name tag "HUANG LUHAN" tersebut mengatakan bahwa Tao sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi. Tao di duga overdosis karena obat yang diminumnya semalam memiliki dosis yang tinggi, dan Tao meminum obat itu secara asal._

"_Maaf, Hunni.. Tapi itu lah kenyataan.," Jawab Luhan._

"_Selamatkan dia hyung, aku mohon…" ujar Sehun, ia memelankan suaranya._

_Luhan dapat melihat bahwa Sehun merasa sangat kehilangan saat ini._

"_Maafkan aku, tapi inilah keputusan Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa merubahnya..," setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun._

* * *

><p><em>Malam hari, masih di hari yang sama.<em>

_Keluarga Park tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ada Tuan Park, Nyonya Park, Park Minseok, Park Chanyeol, dan Kim –Park- Baekhyun._

_Mereka semua tengah bersenda gurau, kecuali Minseok dan Chanyeol. Minseok bisa melihat kalau adiknya sedang gelisah. Sehingga ia meminta izin untuk berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol di halaman rumahnya._

"_Hey, kau kenapa?," Tanya Minseok pada Chanyeol.  
>"Tidak papa, hyung. Hanya kesepian.," Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Matanya menatap lurus pada bintang.<br>"Kau merasa kehilangan? Merasa ditinggalkan? Atau merasa meninggalkan?," tebak Minseok.  
>Chanyeol sedikit menhela nafas, "Entahlah, hyung. Hatiku terasa kosong. Aku juga tidak merasa bahagia, justru merasa kehilangan.," <em>

"_Kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu?," Tanya Minseok lagi.  
>"Mungkin.," Jawab Chanyeol.<em>

_Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, hingga Chanyeol menanyakan sesuatu pada Minseok._

"_Hyung, Apa kau dengan Jongdae hyung bahagia?,"_

"_Tentu saja, itu karena kami saling mencintai.," jawab Minseok._

"_Saling mencintai, ya..," Chanyeol menunduk, ia memejamkan matanya. Kepingan memori saat dirinya bersama dengan Tao berputar lagi dalam benaknya, saat Tao merengek minta digendong, saat Tao menangis karena di diamkan oleh Chanyeol, saat Tao ngambek karena Chanyeol terlalu sering menggodanya, saat Tao cerewet karena kecerobohan Chanyeol, saat Tao khawatir karena Chanyeol sakit, dan… saat Tao berlari karena perlakuan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengingat itu semua._

"_Aku mencintaimu, peach.," Chanyeol berkata sangat pelan, air mata berhasil lolos dari matanya. Minseok melihat itu, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang rapuh, Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah menangis karena cinta kini berubah menjadi sebaliknya. Minseok hanya bisa mengelus pundak adiknya tersebut._

* * *

><p><em>Pagi hari, pukul 09:00<em>

_Sehun sudah berada di depan kediaman keluarga Park. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu._

_CEKLEK_

_Pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja manis dengan pipi seperti bakpao._

"_Ah, iya? Kau siapa, ya?," Tanya Minseok.  
>"Lee Sehun, aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini.," jawab Sehun, ia menyerahkan bingkisan itu pada Minseok. Minseok menerima bingkisan itu.<em>

"_Itu dari Tao Hyung, untuk Chanyeol hyung. Jika dia bertanya dimana Tao Hyung, di dalam kado itu sudah ada tempat tinggal Tao Hyung yang 'sekarang', baiklah Permisi.," setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park._

_Minseok masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kebetulan ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Minseok menghampiri Chanyeol, dan menepuk pundak ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang._

"_Ikut ke kamarku.," ujar Minseok._

_._

_._

_._

_Sesampainya di kamar Minseok,_

"_Ada apa, hyung? Dan, kado dari siapa itu?," Chanyeol memulai percakapan.  
>"Bagaimana malam pertama mu semalam?," bukannya menjawab, Minseok malah bertanya hal aneh, setidaknya itulah yang di fikirkan Chanyeol saat ini.<em>

"_Tidak ada yang special, biasa saja. Lebih nikmat saat aku bersama dengan __**dirinya,**__hyung.. itu dari siapa?," jawab Chanyeol sekaligus bertanya.  
>"Oh, ini dari orang bernama Lee Sehun. Katanya ini dari Tao, untukmu.," jawab Minseok, ia menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Chanyeol<br>Chanyeol langsung merebut kotak tersebut dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar, setelah kotak itu terbuka, ia hanya menemukan album foto, handphone milik Tao, dan kertas kecil._

_Chanyeol membuka album foto tersebut, ia tersenyum karena di dalam Album foto tersebut hanya ada foto dirinya bersama Tao. Chanyeol membuka satu per satu lembar album tersebut, mengusap wajah Tao dalam foto itu, hingga pada halaman terakhir membuat Chanyeol terdiam._

_Sebuah makam._

_Chanyeol menepis fikiran buruk yang melintas di otaknya, pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada handphone milik Tao.  
>Untuk apa Tao memberikan handphone-nya pada Chanyeol? Chanyeol menganmbil handphone tersebut, ia tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper handphone Tao adalah dirinya. Namun senyumnya perlahan pudar saat ia membuka sebuah voicerecorder, terdengar suara Tao yang serak, mungkin terlalu sering menangis.<br>Chanyeol mendengarkan rekaman itu dengan serius, Minseok juga ikut mendengarkan._

"_**27 Februari, kau akan menikah, ya, ge?  
>Ku ucapkan selamat, semoga kau bisa bahagia<br>Gege, maaf..  
>Maaf aku tidak bisa datang di hari pernikahanmu..<br>Maaf, maafkan aku..  
>Aku ucapkan terimakasih..<br>Terimakasih sudah memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku..  
>Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang bagus..<br>Karena memang hanya ini yang aku punya..  
>Gege, aku mencintaimu..<br>Sangat mencintaimu..  
>Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi dari hidupmu kan?<br>Baiklah aku akan menurutinya..  
>Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, ge..<br>Saranghae..  
>Kini aku bisa merasakan apa itu cinta..<br>Apa itu patah hati..  
>Apa itu kehilangan..<br>Apa yang namanya kesakitan..  
>Terimakasih..<br>Selamat, gege.."**_

_Baik Chanyeol maupun Minseok sama sama membisu, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti apa maksut dari rekaman itu. Minseok yang merasa aneh dengan sobekan kertas yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut pun penasaran, hingga akhirnya ia membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang begitu menyakitkan._

"_**Selamat, karenamu, Tao Hyung-ku pergi. Jika kau mencarinya, cari saja di tempat pemakaman, ia di makamkan di sebelah makan gege-nya. –L.S.H-"**_

"_A-apa?," gumaman Minseok ternyata mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera merebut kertas putih itu dari tangan Miseok. Dan seketika tubuhnya menegang._

"_A-apa? Makam? Tidak! Tao masih hidup! Katakan padaku kalau Tao masih hidup!," Chanyeol berteriak frustasi, ia tidak percaya dengan ini semua._

"_Kau tau dimana makan gege-nya Tao, Chan?," Tanya Minseok. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, pandangannya kosong. Minseok segera mengambil kunci mobilnya, "Cepat ikut aku!,"_

* * *

><p><em>Di sebuah pemakaman, terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk bersimpuh di sebuah gundukan tanah. Dengan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang.<em>

"_**WU ZI TAO"**_

_Chanyeol mencengkram kuat tanah yang ada di depannya, hal yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Tao meninggalkannya, meninggalkan cintanya, pergi jauh ke tempat yang sangat indah._

_Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mengingat semua memori manis yang telah mereka lalui bersama._

"_Hallo, peach…" hening, tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol membuka matanya.  
>"Aku datang untukmu, kau menungguku, hm?," Chanyeol mengusap nisan itu dengan lembut.<br>"Kau jahat, sayang. Kenapa kau pergi lebih dulu? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Maafkan aku, ne?," Air matanya tumpah, Chanyeol menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya. Minseok tidak tega melihat Chanyeol seperti ini, tapi ia bisa apa?_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku pergi bersamamu hm? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?," pandangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi teduh.  
>"Hahahaha, kau masih mencintaiku. Aku tau itu, peach..," Chanyeol tertawa seperti orang gila.<em>

"_Peach.. Aku merindukanmu..," Chanyeol memeluk nisan itu, membayangkan jika itu adalah Tao-Nya.  
>"aku merindukan baumu, aku merindukan tatapanmu, aku merindukan tangisanmu, aku merindukan rengekanmu, aku merindukan ciumanmu, aku merindukan kelembutanmu, dan.. aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu, sayang..," Chanyeol mengelus nisan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.<em>

_Minseok memegang pundak Chanyeol, "Sudahlah, biarkan dia tenang, Chan. Ayo kita –"_

"_TAO MASIH HIDUP!," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Minseok._

_Minseok bisa paham dan mengerti keadaan adiknya, ia tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Chanyeol._

"_Iya, dia masih hidup. Walaupun jiwanya sudah mati, tetapi raga nya akan selalu ada disampingmu. Pejamkan matamu, dan berdoalah, sampaikan keinginanmu.," ucap Minseok._

_Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melepas pelukannya pada nisan Tao. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.  
>Ia berdoa dalam hati, <em>_**'Tuhan.. Sampaikan salamku untuk Tao, aku mencintainya. Tuhan, jika kau menghendaki keinginanku, aku ingin diberi kesempatan kedua. Mungkin sekarang ini aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Tao, tapi aku harap di kehidupan yang akan datang aku bisa menjadi pendamping hidup Tao. Dan jika kau menghendaki, aku ingin kau melahirkan Tao kembali ke dunia ini dengan marga yang berbeda, Amin..'**_

_Minseok juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia berdoa dalam hati, __**'Tuhan, apapun keinginan adikku. Tolong engkau dapat menghendakinya. Aku mohon, Tuhan. Aku ingin melihat adikku bahagia. Amin..,'**_

_Chanyeol dan Minseok membuka matanya secara bersamaan._

"_**Saranghae, peach…,"**_

* * *

><p>Seoul, 14 Februari 2090<p>

SM Art High School, di kantin.  
>"Hey,Oh Sehun~ Kau tidak boleh begitu! Ayo di makan, hargai orang yang sudah membuatkanmu bekal.," omel seorang namja bermata panda.<br>"Aish, kau cerewet sekali panda hyung! Sejak kapan seorang Huang Zi Tao mendadak mengaturku seperti ini huh?," jawab Sehun.  
>"Sejak kau menjadi kekasih dari –"<br>"Dari Xi Luhan.," sahut orang di belakang Tao, ia memeluk Tao dari belakang.  
>"Yak! Park Chanyeol, bisa kah kau tidak mengumbar kemesraan di depanku?," Tanya Sehun.<p>

PLETAK!

"Dengan orang yang lebih tua itu harus sopan, sayang..," sahut orang yang tadi menjitak Sehun –Xi Luhan-

"Hahahahahaha.," dan merekapun tertawa bersama, -kecuali Sehun-

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, peach?," Tanya Chanyeol, kini dirinya sudah berada di samping Tao.  
>"Tentu baik, hyung sendiri bagaimana?," Tao menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.<br>"Aku berpuluh kali lipat lebih baik! Karena kau tahu tidak?," Tanya Chanyeol, ia menatap Tao dengan antusias.  
>"Tidak, ada apa?," jawab Tao polos, ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan senyum bodohnya itu.<p>

"HAPPY VALENTINE DAYS AND HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 2 TAHUN, PEACH! AAHHH AKU MENCINTAIMU! HAHAHA- Uhuk uhuk uhuk!," Chanyeol berteriak dengan keras, sehingga seluruh penghuni kantin menatap aneh ke arahnya. Sehingga Sehun dengan 'sengaja' memasukkan donat ke dalam mulut Chanyeol sehingga membuat Chanyeol terbatuk batuk.

Tao tersenyum, wajahnya merona malu. Ia mengusap punggung Chanyeol. Tao mengecup pipi Chanyeol, "Aku juga mencintaimu.," jawab Tao.

Setelah Chanyeol mengunya dan menelan donat tersebut, ia mengambil minum yang di sodorkan oleh Tao.

"Gomawo, sayang.," ucap Chanyeol.  
>"Cheonma, hyung sayang.," jawab Tao.<p>

Chanyeol dan Tao saling bertatapan, cukup lama mereka bertatapan mata. Masih dengan menatap mata Tao, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Mengerti dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Chanyeol, Tao memiringkan wajahnya, matanya masih menatap pada mata Chanyeol.

Hingga bibir keduanya menempel, ciuman lembut yang sempat tercipta kini tengah tergantikan oleh lumatan kasar dan menuntut.

Tao mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, dan akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas. Tao menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Tao dengan sayang. "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan akan menikahimu dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, selamanya..," ucap Chanyeol.

Tao tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku percaya pada janjimu, hyung.,"

"Hanni hyung, ayo kita pergi, aku tidak mau menonton mereka berdua. Kita jadi penghalang mereka.,"  
>"Baiklah, ayo pergi, Sehunnie~,"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sangat sakit rasanya saat orang yang kita cintai memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak. Ditambah lagi kalau orang yang kita cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain. Ingin rasanya mengakhiri hidup, walau dengan cara yang salah. Tapi mengingat perkataannya pada waktu itu, aku kembali melukai diriku sendiri. Dan akhirnya inilah keputusanku. Karena cinta memang butuh sebuah pengorbanan.," –Wu Zi Tao-<strong>_

"_**Aku begitu bodoh, sangat bodoh. Aku bodoh lebih memilih orang yang baru aku kenal. Aku bodoh karena meninggalkan orang yang sudah bersama denganku begitu lama. Dan aku menyesali keputusanku, aku menyesal karena meninggalkannya. Dan nyatanya aku lebih menyesal saat tau ternyata dirinya lah yang meninggalkanku.," –Park Chan Yeol-**_

"_**Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku harus bisa mendukung apapun keputusan yang di ambil oleh adikku. Tapi saat dia menangis, meraung seperti orang gila, aku sadar bahwa adikku sedang butuh ketenangan. Aku memberikan semua yang aku bisa agar adikku bahagia, hinnga semuanya berakhir sesuai dengan keinginannya.," – Park Min Seok-**_

"_**Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sudah kau anggap kakak sendiri itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi lebih sakit orang itu karena meninggalkan begitu banyak orang yang disayanginya di dunia ini. Ditinggalkan dan Meninggalkan itu lebih sakit meninggalkan. Itulah pendapatku.," –Lee Se Hun-**_

"_**Cinta yang sekarang aku miliki, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Dengan adanya orang yang mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya, maka aku akan selalu merasa aman dan nyaman berada disampingnya.," –Huang ZiTao-**_

"_**Saat aku melihatnya pertama kali, aku merasa bahwa aku pernah mengenalnya. Maka dari itu aku mencintainya dan ingin membahagiakannya. Aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku berjanji akan melindunginya dan tidak akan membuatnya menangis.," –Park Chanyeol-**_

"_**Melihat teman bahagia itu rasanya enak, yah walau aku iri karena pacarku tidak bisa se romantic Chanyeol, tapi tidak papa lah, aku mencintai Sehun.," – Xi LuHan-**_

"_**Aku tidak romantic memang, aku juga sering iri dengan pasangan ChanTao. Tapi biarlah, aku ingin membahagiakan xiaolu-ge dengan caraku sendiri, Aku mencintai Luhan gege.," – Oh SeHun-**_

"_**Mungkin kalian kehilangan sosok yang begitu berarti bagi kalian, tapi itu bukan berarti kalian tidak bisa bahagia lagi. Seperti yang kalian lihat di luar sana, bisa saja hujan turun terus menerus sepanjang hari, tapi tidak akan selamanya kalian akan dihadapkan pada hujan tersebut. Musim akan berganti, begitu juga hidup kita. Mungkin hidup kita terlihat kacau karena ditinggal oleh orang yang kita sayang, tapi semua itu pasti ada jalannya.," –Sakti a.k.a Author-**_

_**-TAMAT-**_

* * *

><p>Wahhh akhirnya selesai deh ini ff..<p>

Hahahha baru pertama kali bikin FF H/C

Ohya maaf kalo NC diatas kurang hot, dan maaf kalau H/C nya kurang sad. Maklum masih awal, heeheheh..

Buat yang nanya dimana Baekhyun + Minseok?  
>Saya buatnya itu sesuai harapan Chanyeol, kan Chanyeol gak berharap ada Baekhyun dan Minseok di kehidupan yang akan datang.<p>

Heheheh maaf disini saya nge buat Baekhyun jadi PHO :3 ._.v

Ohya buat yang Tanya Facebook aku, add aja Shakti Fishy Cloud.

Review nya ya? :3


End file.
